Aunque estés con él
by Luna Paola Black
Summary: El día era hermoso...la pequeña peli-roja que todos amaban se iba a casar y todos estaban felices...o casi todos


hola hermosos!

lo se, no he estado aqui desde hace ya bastante, pero he tenido escuela y las musas no han querido darme apoyo...traté de hacer el quinto capítulo de Revenant Choir y a penas me salió un parrafo que eliminaré porque no me gustó, que para el caso se puede decir que al final me quedé sin cap 5...diablos

en otras noticias...me voy de viaje, así que dudo escribir, plus, regresando del viaje tengo exámenes y eso limita aún más mis horarios libres y estaré estresada horriblemente...además de que tengo que ponerle más ganas porque ya voy a terminar la prepa (wiiiiiiiii)

ok, esto salió ayer de la nada en mi clase de contabilidad, de nuevo es un one shot que espero se convierta en un two shot (si mis musas se apiadan de mi) y pues...espero que lo disfruten...los quiero!

* * *

**AUNQUE ESTÉS CON ÉL**

Era un día espléndido en HTT, todo el mundo estaba emocionado, pues la peli-roja más querida por todos estaba a punto de casarse; todos estaban felices por ella, o casi todos, había una persona que se oponía a ello, esa pequeña que se casaba era el amor de su vida y no quería creer que la iba a perder, aún así, él fue, quería contemplar todo, aunque lo lastimara.

La pequeña oji-roja estaba arreglándose, lucía espléndida con su hermoso y enorme vestido blanco; ese debía des el mejor día de su vida, más ella no lo estaba sintiendo así; era un día bello, era su boda, pero creía que era incorrecto aquello que estaba haciendo, se casaba, pero no era el amor de su vida; unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro y trató de borrarlas.

La ceremonia comenzaba y todos estaban emocionados, o bueno, casi todos; el joven observaba como su chica caminaba hacia el altar y, por un momento, pensó como sería si él estuviera al final de ese trayecto en lugar de ese idiota que no se la merecía; aunque realmente ella era demasiado y nadie nunca la merecería, ni siquiera él.

La chica vio a su alrededor y lo encontró, allí estaba la persona con quien ella quería casarse, él era el amos de su vida, no su futuro marido. Ella llegó al final del pasillo y tomó la mano de su prometido (ya casi esposo).

Al momento de llegar al "Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre" él comenzó a pensar si hacer el último intento o dejarla ir, ella lo vio, se dio cuenta de que él quería hablar y, con la mirada, le suplicó que lo hiciera, que hablara y la salvara de ese matrimonio.

–**Yo me opongo**– se escuchó y todo el mundo miró al intruso

–**Flippy–** dijo la pequeña mientras corría hacia él y lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, él correspondía con la misma pasión, no queriendo soltarla nunca.

La gente observó a los dos amantes y después al pobre peli-azul que quedó en el altar

–**Perdón por haberte hecho daño, perdóname por herirte y decir que no te amo, en realidad si te amo…te amo, te amo y me gustaría hacerte la mujer más feliz de este planeta**– el peli-verde se hincó **–¿te gustaría, mi hermosa Flaky, casarte conmigo?–**

La peli-roja sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza –**Claro, claro, claro que si**– las lágrimas salían de su rostro, de repente se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban y miró al oji-azul –**Splendid, lo siento, realmente lo siento**– la chica se acercó a él con una expresión de tristeza –**te juro que no quise lastimarte de esta manera–**

–**Y aún así lo hiciste**– Flippy miró con odio al otro chico, Flaky solo se quedó herida –**pero eres feliz, y así es como yo siempre he querido que seas, feliz, aunque no sea conmigo–**

Splendid abrazó a la peli-roja como despedida, trató de no llorar frente a ella, porque sabía el daño que le iba a causar, ella era tan linda que lloraría más solo por ver llorar a las personas que quería, eso lo incluía a él; después se volteó al cadete –cuídala mucho, es demasiado especial–

–**Lo se**– respondió Flippy con una media sonrisa.

El oji-azul continuó su camino y salió de la iglesia, ahora si con las lágrimas en su rostro que anteriormente trató de ocultar por la pequeña; él sabía que ella sería feliz, amaba al cadete con locura y fiereza, y él la amaba de la misma manera, lo suficiente para tratar de dejarla ir con alguien que no la iba a lastimar; a pesar de que al final no haya podido realmente dejarla ir, admiraba al peli-verde por su coraje.

Ahora para ella el día ya era perfecto, la gente, aunque algo contrariada y confundida, decidió seguir con la boda, Flippy y Flaky eran las personas más felices del planeta y todos estaban contentos…o casi todos.

* * *

y con esto terminamos el cap...tal vez, si tengo suerte y mis musas son lindas (aunque ellas viven de los reviews que casi no tengo) subiré un cap explicando porqué se pelearon estos dos y porqué ella se iba a casar con Splend...

cuidense amores...espero que les haya gustado...recuerden dar un review, es gratis y hará sonreír a muchas personas

Luna Paola fuera...


End file.
